<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You'll Permit Me by i_eat_men_like_air</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286660">If You'll Permit Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air'>i_eat_men_like_air</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Just Medical Men Having Fun, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Top Dr. McDonald, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_men_like_air/pseuds/i_eat_men_like_air</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft chuckle fell from Alexander, and Harry tilted his head up to look at the man, ashamed. There was a characteristically kind look upon Alexander’s face, and no hint of annoyance coloured his expression. Harry would have thrown himself at the man’s feet and begged forgiveness if he had detected even a shade of irritation, but he could find none as he examined Alexander’s handsome features. Terribly handsome features, in fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry D. S. Goodsir/Alexander McDonald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Terror Rarepair Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You'll Permit Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Terror Rarepair Week 2021, for the prompt 'Lost and found'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clattering from Erebus’ sickbay echoed through the quiet ship. It was late, well past six bells, and all but the men of the first watch were bundled up in their berths and hammocks. The noise from sickbay, however, betrayed the waking state of another crew member. Harry Goodsir was beside himself, frantically searching through every shelf and cupboard in the room. He barely noticed the noise he was making, frenzied in a manner so different to his usual, reserved self, until a quiet cough interrupted his mania. He whipped around, almost throwing himself off balance as he looked to the sickbay’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Is everything alright, Mr. Goodsir?’ the smiling face of Dr. McDonald greeted Harry’s wild eyes, ‘you’re making an awful lot of noise for such a small fellow.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry threw his hands up in despair, stifling a sob of frustration. He was warm, uncomfortably so despite their icy surroundings, and his face must have been shining with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I seem to have lost something rather important, Dr. McDonald, you see I have been collecting data on the various fauna that our new home has to offer, and I have been recording it as best I can in my notebook, and I left it here before fetching a fresh ‘kerchief from my quarters, and -’ he heaved a breath, wiping the sheen from his brow with a rumpled shirtsleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. McDonald looked at him kindly, his eyes crinkling in a smile as he listened to Harry’s breathless explanation for his state. Harry smoothed down the front of his waistcoat, trying to establish some semblance of togetherness under the friendly gaze of The Terror’s assistant surgeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No need to get ahead of yourself, lad, I’m sure it’ll turn up,’ he reached out and patted Harry’s shoulder, his gentle smile unwavering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll help you look, how’s that?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked, wincing as an errant bead of sweat fell into his eye. He breathed deeply, trying desperately to slow his racing pulse, and straightened his narrow shoulders. Dr. McDonald’s hand still rested on his shoulder, the weight of it a comfort in his frantic state. He was terribly fond of the man; so much kinder than Dr. Stanley…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What are you doing aboard Erebus, Dr. McDonald?’ it had only just struck Harry that the man was not meant to be there, ‘not that I am unhappy for your company, only, should you not be aboard Terror?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. McDonald chuckled softly, patting Harry’s shoulder again before removing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ve been here most of the day, lad, Dr. Stanley, Dr. Peddie and I are trying to keep track of all our supplies now we’re almost sure we’ll be frozen in for another winter.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned, why had the three of them been doing this without his assistance? Surely he had as much right to be part of some doctor’s planning conference as any of the medical officers? Dr. McDonald, for his part, noticed Harry’s annoyance with a soft laugh. It was not mocking, or cruel (Harry doubted the man had the capacity for laughter of that kind), but it made Harry blush something fierce. He knew he was young, far younger than the other medical staff, but he knew he was competent enough, and a quick learner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t look so glum, Mr. Goodsir!’ the man laughed, voice warm and filled with affection, ‘I came by to see if you would join our trio, but you were so absorbed in your work that I daren’t have disturbed you. Seemed a shame to drag you into our dour company when you were so enthusiastically crouched over one of your buckets of beasties.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt his blush deepen. He was wont to become absorbed in his work, yes, but McDonald should have alerted him to the meeting. Harry was Dr. Stanley’s assistant, after all, regardless of whether the doctor favoured his company or not. Dr. McDonald’s eyes watched him inscrutably, still filled with gentle mirth and understanding, and Harry sighed. His pride was something he tried to suppress as much as humanly possible, and it shamed him to feel it bubble up with such momentary ardour. A gentleman should not be so proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh my apologies, Dr. McDonald, the state of this place has really set me all out of sorts,’ he sighed, gesturing at one of the rickety wooden chair for the man to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McDonald nodded his thanks and shrugged off his heavy, woollen coat with a sigh as he planted himself down, leaning back into the chair’s back with a stretch. He reminded Harry of a cat, a friendly, auburn tomcat perhaps, content with his lot in life and comfortable in his form. Harry stared guardedly, envious of the ease the taller man conducted himself with. He always felt so out of place, in any situation, and that was only made worse by the presence of Dr. Stanley and the men aboard Erebus who were all far larger, and stouter than him. He felt like a slip of a man when he stood amongst them, a delicate creature that they humoured and indulged, but did not truly like or understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat heavily upon his own chair across from the man, rubbing his palms across his face. Dr. McDonald sat quietly, not trying to break the settling silence, or make Harry uncomfortable in it as Stanley often did. He glanced up at him again, surprised to find his calm, easy gaze resting upon Harry. Not inspecting or scrutinising him like a bug, simply watching, without a hint of unkindness or ice in his grey-green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry yourself, Mr. Goodsir, all will be well in the end,’ those kind eyes crinkled as Dr. McDonald’s smile widened, ‘we’ll find that book of yours once I’ve rested these old legs.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McDonald patted his legs, and Harry followed the movement with his eyes. The man was tall, far taller than Harry, and his legs were strong and slender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Not so old, sir, and you really ought to call me Harry. It feels too peculiar being called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Goodsir</span>
  </em>
  <span> by you,’ he smiled a small, shy smile at Dr. McDonald, who nodded in acquiescence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Very well, Harry, then you must call me Alexander,’ the taller man replied, meeting Harry’s eyes with his usual gentle gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded in turn, rolling the name under his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was a lovely name, fitting a man such as Terror’s assistant surgeon. He believed it meant ‘protector of men’, or something similar, from his studies, and that matched perfectly with Dr. McDonald. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well that’s awfully kind of you, lad,’ Harry looked up in horror, eyes wide at the realisation he had spoken aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, Heavens, doctor - Alexander, sorry - my apologies, sir, I did not realise my tongue had loosened so,’ he felt the heat bloom up his face and down his neck, and fixed his gaze on the wood of the sickbay’s floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft chuckle fell from Alexander, and Harry tilted his head up to look at the man, ashamed. There was a characteristically kind look upon Alexander’s face, and no hint of annoyance coloured his expression. Harry would have thrown himself at the man’s feet and begged forgiveness if he had detected even a shade of irritation, but he could find none as he examined Alexander’s handsome features. Terribly handsome features, in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You worry too much, Harry; I won’t berate you as Stanley does,’ Harry nodded gratefully, not daring to imagine what Stanley would say if Harry had said such a ridiculous thing to him. He stared up at Alexander through his eyelashes, breathlessly nervous as to how he should respond to the doctor’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander shuffled his chair towards Harry, until their knees were meeting, and rested a warm, smooth hand over Harry’s own hands where they were folded in his lap. Harry looked up at him, for the man was still taller than him even in this position, eyes burning with curiosity. What on Earth was the doctor doing? The warmth of his hand was nice upon Harry’s, and Harry allowed a small, contented breath to escape at the tender touch. He could barely remember the last time someone had taken his hand so kindly. When he lifted his gaze from his lap he once again found Alexander watching him, and he swallowed delicately at the expression in the man’s eyes. There was no aggression there, no lust, simply a soft affection that made Harry’s heart ache. Harry allowed a mirroring affection to colour his own face; he was terribly fond of the doctor and his kind eyes, his gentle voice, the way he always seemed to be looking out for Harry, the - Harry’s train of thought was halted by that same soft, gentle voice he felt such warmth for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Forgive me if I’ve read this wrong, lad, but if you’ll permit me…’ Alexander’s voice trailed off as he leaned over the space between them, until his face was mere inches from Harry’s, their breath mingling in the rapidly thickening air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded his consent, heart racing and his eyes wide as Alexander pressed their lips together carefully. He felt as if he were a fine piece of china, as Alexander kissed him; the man was so gentle, humming softly into Harry’s mouth. Far sooner than Harry liked, Alexander broke the sweet, chaste kiss, and rested back in his chair. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, his body swaying towards Alexander’s, chasing the warmth. He opened his eyes to look at Alexander, and shivered. The man’s cheeks were flushed, pink staining his otherwise perfectly pale skin. Harry shuffled his chair even closer towards Alexander, slotting their knees together carefully. Alexander watched him silently, leaning forward to stroke Harry’s narrow shoulders when he settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wriggled at the warmth of Alexander’s hands through his shirtsleeves, and moaned softly when a large, soft hand rested at the base of his neck. Alexander’s fingers rubbed small, firm circles into Harry’s neck and shoulders, and Harry went limp under his touch, only jerking forward in surprise when he felt the taller man’s breath ghost over his skin. There was a thin layer of condensation on his neck, and Harry whimpered quietly when he felt Alexander’s tongue lap it away like that tomcat he resembled so splendidly. Alexander sucked delicately at the skin there, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough that Harry whined softly and felt his trousers begin tighten uncomfortably at the crotch. The liquid warmth of Alexander’s mouth spread through him, and he whimpered again when that kind, clever mouth latched onto his own. He heard the faint rasp on his whiskers against Alexander’s clean shaven cheeks, and Alexander murmured happily as Harry boldly pressed his tongue against his lips. Alexander opened his mouth almost immediately, chuckling as Harry twisted their tongues together. Harry felt he might expire as Alexander’s hands slid down his sides, stopping short of Harry’s hips, to massage his lower back and waist with careful, considerate strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mmmm…’ Harry blushed at the sound that slipped from his mouth, far higher than the voice of a grown man should be, but Alexander’s reaction was worth Harry’s embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man pulled away, his face now a soft, rosy pink and shimmering with perspiration. He rested his forehead against Harry’s, as if he had all the time in the world, before pressing a tender kiss to Harry’s cheek with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘We’ll go no further, lad, not if you don’t wish it,’ his accent was thick, his voice low, and Harry’s mouth twisted at the implication he might not want to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you not wish to go further, Alexander?’ Harry’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he brought his hands up to stroke the man’s soft, auburn-blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander huffed in faux-annoyance, meeting Harry’s gaze with an equally cheeky expression. He kissed along the line of Harry’s whiskers, and Harry gasped as the Scot hefted him up like a sack of potatoes and deposited him carefully on the floor. It was hard against his unmuscled back, and he wriggled a little until Alexander grabbed his coat from where it had been left earlier and tucked it beneath Harry with a kiss to the space where his whiskers and hair met his collar. The doctor rested his body carefully against Harry with a hum of contentment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, ohh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…’ Harry’s gasp trailed off as he felt the stiffness in Alexander’s trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Will you take that as a yes, dear Harry?’ Alexander whispered, propping himself up on his elbows above Harry and raking his hands through Harry’s thick, dark curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry writhed into the touch, thrusting upwards and knocking their stands together with a groan. Alexander continued gently pulling at Harry’s hair, beautiful, long fingers entwined with dark curls causing Harry to buck and whine beneath him. Harry stared up at Alexander, sure that he must be a picture of debauchery, and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck so he could kiss him soundly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander, for his part, returned the kiss most ardently. Harry was wriggling beneath him, grinding their lengths together in a most endearingly enthusiastic and unrefined fashion. Alexander chuckled into their kiss, licking into Harry’s mouth with a smile. The younger man was a delight. He had been watching the anatomist since they had set off from England, admiring the enthusiasm he brought to a sickbay so overshadowed by Stanley’s dour demeanour, and laughing soundly whenever the young man bit back at Stanley’s criticisms. It was undeniable that he was handsome, too, in a fey, almost otherworldly way compared to the huskiness that most men on the expedition possessed. Alexander had found himself, more than once, entranced by the lad as he gesticulated wildly whilst talking about his discoveries, sweet curls flying out of place in his excitement at whatever marvel he had dragged from below the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed again as Harry’s clever hands reached to the front of his trousers, chuckling again at the lad’s enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Whatever are you doing, lad?’ Alexander grinned at the confused look on the small man’s face before kissing him firmly once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s face was such a delightful shade of pink that Alexander felt himself rather overcome with affection as the young man fumbled at the fastenings of their trousers in an effort to relieve some of that near-painful pressure. He felt little embarrassment at being so prick-forward at a time such as this, grinding down softly as Harry pulled him from his trousers with a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Allow me, lad,’ Alexander whispered, kissing again at that little rectangle of skin between Harry’s lovely hair and his collar, quickly undoing the boy’s trousers and pulling his prick free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry mewled as Alexander knelt back and admired the lad’s prick, a lovely, rose-pink thing that crooked very slightly towards his stomach at the tip. Alexander let his hand linger at that crook, squeezing gently and stroking Harry’s soft, barely muscled stomach with his other hand as the lad bucked up towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You’re a sight, Harry, such a sweet lad like this.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gasped as Alexander shuffled down to take his prick in his mouth. Alexander smiled up at him, enjoying the look of surprise on the lad’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Let me look after you, lad.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded frantically, slender thighs straining from the effort of staying still. Alexander leant forward and gently took the lad’s sweet, pulsing cockstand in his mouth, humming softly. It had been a while since he had done this for anyone, but he smiled quietly to himself as that old instinct rose to the surface. For a moment he barely noticed the throbbing of his own prick, standing proudly despite the cool air of sickbay. Harry whimpered softly as Alexander took him deeper into his mouth, swallowing him down as he relaxed his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was not a large fellow, and his prick mirrored that, but it still brushed softly against the back of his throat as Alexander buried his nose in the thick, musky hair that curled at the base of his stand. Alexander held his position for a moment, enjoying the squirming, whining pleasure that he was wringing from the sweet lad below him. He pulled up slowly, wincing as his prick glanced at the freezing floor, but recovering quickly enough as Harry whined at the loss of his mouth. He lowered his head again, not daring to look at the state of the boy lest he spend all over the floor, sucking gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was beside himself, the sight of Alexander taking his prick into his mouth had nearly killed him, but now the doctor’s tender ministrations made his skin feel two sizes too small. He tried his damndest not to buck upwards as Alexander firmly rubbed his tongue up the underside of his prick, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was difficult. The insistent slick sliding of the man’s mouth; the sheer bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him and the relentless pressure pulled Harry to the brink with terrifying speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ he breathed out, reaching to touch the doctor’s hair with a shaking hand, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander, please, I’ll not last.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander looked up at the whimpering lad, and quickly regretted it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, the boy had no right looking so pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes were blown wide, doe-like and just this side of terrified, his lips were full and red, and his skin was coated with a terribly alluring layer of perspiration. He doubted Harry’s crisis would be too far in the future, judging by the state of the lad, and he doubled his efforts with gusto. Harry jerked beneath him, his barely-there control finally evaporating as Alexander once again buried his head in those soft, damp curls and </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s reaction was immediate, his hips thrust upward with a wonderfully high gasp and his entire body shook as if with an electrical current. Alexander moved back to compensate for the lad’s movement and closed his eyes with an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as he felt Harry’s release shoot down his throat. There was a taste of that familiar salt-tang on his tongue, mixed with a strange musky flavour that simply shouted of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he did not let up his efforts as the lad jerked and whimpered beneath him. Harry was whimpering, soft and lovely, as Alexander lapped at his crown, suckling it in and out of his mouth with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over again until he heard the most endearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>sob</span>
  </em>
  <span> from above his head. He looked up to see Harry’s beautiful, brown eyes running with tears, his hands scrabbling at Alexander’s shoulders and the coat beneath them. Alexander ran his tongue from root to tip of Harry’s softening prick, sucking gently as the lad gulped in great lungfuls of air. He smiled softly at the state he’d worked Harry into, enjoying the darling noises the smaller man was making as Alexander pressed a kiss to his crown and tucked his prick away with a parting squeeze that drew an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhhhhhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Harry’s wide open mouth. Harry was sobbing softly, his hands balled at his sides and his neck taut with the effort of remaining still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear ran down his cheek, wetting his whiskers, and Alexander quickly moved up Harry’s body so he could pull them into a kneeling position, face to face. He cradled the lad’s head against his chest, murmuring sweetness into those lovely, dark curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s alright, lad, I’ve got you - I’ve got you now, let it all out. There’s a good boy - my good, sweet Harry.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s body shuddered against him at the praise, and it was almost painful when he felt the lad pull away and gaze sheepishly into his eyes. Alexander’s prick throbbed between his thighs, but that look on Harry’s lovely face made him put the need aside with a stroke of the lad’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘There you are, lad,’ Alexander cupped Harry’s face with a soft smile and kissed the corner of his mouth gently, not wanting to overwhelm him any more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry mewled softly, nuzzling into Alexander’s neck, slowly coming back down to himself after the blinding flash and subsequent lull of his crisis. He pressed tiny, soft kisses to Alexander’s neck, and the doctor sighed into the attention, stroking Harry’s curls with a care not to tangle them. He felt Harry’s breathing and heart rate slowly return to normal, and gently pulled away from the lad with a kiss to the bump at the dorsum of his nose that made it so charming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Harry whispered conspiratorially, his eyes filled with adoration and the beginnings of a mischievous twinkle, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you appear to be in need of assistance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes flickered downwards as he grinned, and Alexander felt his stomach do little somersaults at the lad’s expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He truly had no place looking so lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sighed as Harry took his aching prick in hand, cupping his face again and kissing him firmly as the lad stroked him. It felt heavenly, Harry’s delicate, soft hands caressing the sensitive flesh of his yard; his whiskers rasping at Alexander’s cheeks and lips; and the little mewls still coming from the younger man as he worked. Alexander rested his forehead against Harry’s, watching the precious, sweet faun of a man appreciatively. He was a wonder, was his Harry, such a pretty thing with such warm eyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, such warm hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watched the doctor carefully, eyes heavy but attentive after his own release. The Scot was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbreakingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome, his eyes closed as a result of Harry’s ministrations. Harry looked down to where his hand was engulfing Alexander’s stand, a slender, gently curved thing, flushed a deep red at the crown. He winced in sympathy; he hadn’t even considered the state Alexander must have been in whilst his mouth had been upon him, but he vowed to make up for it as best he could. He did not have a great deal of experience in these matters, but the look on Alexander’s face suggested that it did not seem to be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scooped up the copious amount of slick leaking from Alexander’s cockhead and spread it along his yard, squeezing firmly when his hand would twist at the man’s frenulum. Alexander hummed his appreciation, resting his head upon Harry’s shoulder and breathing heavily, murmuring words of encouragement as Harry mapped every last bit of his prick with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s it lad - squeeze a little harder there, you’re doing perfectly Harry - such a good boy for me,’ Harry felt himself preen a little at the praise, enjoying the thickness of Alexander’s accent as it washed over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Such a beautiful lad aren’t you - working an old man over like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doing such a wonderful job Harry - my sweet, sweet Harry.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s hand flew faster over Alexander’s stand, and he curled his other hand in the doctor’s hair, massaging his scalp gently as the slick, slippery sounds of his hand working filled the room. Alexander was rocking gently into Harry’s touch, lips pressed against Harry’s throat where his shirt collar had loosened, sucking small, sweet kisses into the tender skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh like that, lad - just like that - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Alexander’s body tensed as he spent all over Harry’s hand, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist and pulling them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tried to angle himself away from Alexander slightly, mindful of any stains that would be awkward to explain, but Alexander did not seem to care. He held Harry closely, kissing the delicate skin at his throat with a touch that felt tender, almost reverential in its softness. Alexander pulled gently at Harry’s waist until they were resting on his coat, Harry’s head resting heavily on the doctor’s shoulder. They should move, they should definitely move, but Alexander was so comfortable there, lying with the sweet, soft fey creature that was Harry Goodsir at his side. He tilted his head to one side, and he could have laughed at what greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Harry, lad, remember that book that had you in such a tizzy? Brown leather was it?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hummed, nodding drowsily, his soft curls tickling Alexander’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Have a look over there, sweet boy.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander nodded in the direction of a leather-bound notebook, wedged between the table leg of Harry’s tiny desk and the wall. Harry followed his direction and sighed heavily against Alexander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What on Earth would I have done without you, Dr. McDonald?’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>